


Second Bout

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her duel in Val Royeaux, the Inquisitor finds herself entangled in a second, much more pleasant competition with Josephine. (F!Trevelyan/Josephine, extension of the romance scene)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Bout

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** Josephine's romance was lovely, but for those of you who thought the evening ended a bit prematurely, I present a smuttier retelling of the aftermath of the Inquisitor's duel for her hand. Happy Oneshot Wednesday! Keep an eye on my FB to make your request the next time I take them. (11/28/14)
> 
> **AN2:** I am so, so, so sorry. I meant to write something appropriately vanilla and gooey after the Inquisitor's confession of love, but things got… out of hand. I was like, "Okay, let's write some sappy vanilla Josephine/Trevelyan fanfic!" And then my muse was all, "Bitch, no. You're going to write some 'fem fatale pushes hard for what she wants and gets ravaged on the floor' instead." (12/02/14)
> 
> Please forgive me. This just sort of happened. ;w; I hope there are still some feels in here even though it's not as sappy as planned.

"The world may want my time, Josephine, but you have my heart."

"Then I count myself happy beyond compare."

The kiss was firm, off-center at first, but deep enough to steal the breath from her lungs. Josephine's lips were warm, and so soft that the mere thought of pulling away made her chest ache with longing. She fisted the edges of Josephine's coat, desperate for something to cling to. They had done this before, but it was always a controlled affair, a slow, pleasant burn. This was different, more urgent than she had expected.

Evelyn's breath hitched in surprise when Josephine's fingers raked through her hair, gripping the back of her head to hold her in place. One kiss became several, melting into one another, and the low shivers and small sighs Josephine usually gave were drowned out by fierce desperation. When one of Josephine's legs swung over hers, it was all she could do to catch her breath and keep from sliding down into a puddle on the couch cushions. "Josie, what are you-"

Another kiss cut off her murmured question. "You already stopped my heart once today, my love," Josephine whispered into her mouth, tugging at the swell of her bottom lip. It stung a little at first, but a deep, insistent ache much lower down swiftly replaced the pain. "Please, let me try and stop yours."

"You've already succeeded," she stammered, but Josephine was already trailing kisses down the column of her throat, leaving a string of bite marks behind. She gasped at the blaze of her mouth and clutched tighter at her waist. "If you're looking to kill me, though, please keep going."

Josephine pulled back just far enough to smirk down at her. "Only a little death, I think."

Evelyn swallowed. She could not resist the fire in Josephine's dark eyes. Her hands shook, and she released the bunched fabric at Josephine's hips, moving her fingers up to the golden sash knotted at her waist instead. "And are you planning to duel me with or without your clothes?"

"Call it a duel, a reward, whichever you prefer," Josephine laughed. "Your grand gesture of love in Val Royeaux deserves to be rewarded, don't you think?"

Evelyn did not need to be told twice. She hurried to untie the sash, throwing it aside as quickly as possible. The buttons of Josephine's coat came next, and her fingers fumbled as she slid them through their loops. She grunted in frustration when it took longer than she hoped. "Why do you have to wear such complicated clothes?" she muttered, trying to ignore the warmth of Josephine's mouth as it trailed along her jaw.

Josephine's breathy answer tickled her the lobe of her ear. "I've never heard you object before. Would you rather have me go about my duties naked?"

An image of Josephine sitting at her desk without any clothes shot to the front of her mind, and a needy sound escaped her lips. "Our guests might not like it, but I certainly would."

She finished removing Josephine's jacket and moved on to the rest of her shirt, tugging the gold fabric until its small buttons popped free, scattering across the floor. She half-expected an objection, but instead, she found herself pulled into another hard kiss, and the nails raking through her hair scored the back of her shoulders instead. The fabric of her shirt blunted their sharp edges, but not enough to dull the sting completely.

At last, Josephine broke off to breathe. "I think I will spare poor Cullen that sight. But you… you have definitely earned it." She finished removing what was left of her shirt, pulling up the puffy sleeves and dragging the neckline over her head. Evelyn's eyes widened when she realized that she wasn't wearing anything else underneath, and Josephine's breasts were perfectly level with her face. She dipped forward, kissing down the slope of her chest and drawing the tight point of a nipple between her lips.

She expected a soft sigh of approval, perhaps even a whimper, but the loud, encouraging cry that came out instead surprised her. Josephine had never been so vocal before, especially at so slight a touch. She flicked over the stiff point with her tongue, drawing it further into her mouth as she ran one of her hands up along Josephine's naked side. "I love you," she said, replacing her tongue with liberal use of her teeth.

The sharp breath her words and actions earned was more than worth it. Josephine's knees pulled tighter around her thighs. "I love you, too."

Evelyn chuckled against Josephine's chest. "Enough to take off your pants?"

"Much more than that." Josephine let go of her shoulders and reached down, hurrying to rip off the last of her clothes. It took a bit of maneuvering, and Evelyn leaned back to give her room, admiring each new strip of flesh as it was revealed.

Once the smallclothes came off, she had to stifle a gasp. Josephine was beautiful. Her olive skin held just a touch of gold from the fire's light. The tips of her breasts were pebbled, and the muscles of her stomach smooth and inviting. Her lips were swollen and tilted down ever so slightly, as if she expected another kiss. There was only one thing wrong with the picture. "Josie, your hair?"

Josephine smiled and reached behind her head to uncoil her braid. Soon, her dark hair fell free, washing around her shoulders and spilling down her back. "Careful of the pins," she said as she set them on the couch's arm. "I won't be held responsible if one of them pricks you."

Evelyn laughed. "You won't hurt me." Her eyes wandered lower than they had before, and she hummed with approval. Josephine's outer lips were already parted, and the line of soft pink between them glistened. "You're softer than you think." To test her theory, she slid one of her hands up along Josephine's thigh, stopping only inches away. Even from there, she could feel heat radiating from Josephine's body.

She looked up, and the smile on Josephine's face made her heart flutter. "Well?" Josephine stroked the side of her cheek, urging her to look down again. Her hand crept closer. "To the victor go the spoils. Why don't you claim your reward?"

Evelyn groaned and gave in, pushing past the tight muscles at Josephine's entrance and burying her fingers in burning silk. If this was truly her reward, she must have done something far more incredible than winning a duel to earn it. She rested her head against Josephine's shoulder, nuzzling the warm skin there as she began exploring. Thrusting in and out earned her a series of lovely gasps, and curling her fingers forward caused Josephine to tremble and spread her thighs even wider. When her thumb settled into place over the hard bud of Josephine's clit, she earned the best reaction of all: a frantic, "Please, more," and a shuddering surge of wetness that ran past her knuckles.

"More? Like this?" she teased, repeating the motion.

Josephine did not answer. She simply rocked her hips, seeking more contact instead of waiting for it to be given. Her inner walls squeezed tighter, but Evelyn continued thrusting. She had never seen her lover so uninhibited, so passionate before, and she was determined to enjoy every moment of Josephine's pleasure.

They quickly established a shared rhythm. Josephine moved above her, arching and bucking, trying to take her as deep as possible. Each time she pushed down, Evelyn felt another slip of heat, another round of shivers. She stared in wonder at her own hand, amazed by the sight of her fingers disappearing inside of Josephine. Each time she curled them forward, the muscles of Josephine's stomach flexed.

Despite the difficulty, Evelyn forced her eyes up, studying her face instead. Josephine's eyes were closed, the lashes fluttering against her cheekbones, and her shining lips parted a little further with each desperate cry. Evelyn smiled. Even though this was technically supposed to be her reward, Josephine seemed lost in her own pleasure. "You're beautiful like this," she sighed, speeding up the circling motion of her thumb.

That did it. Josephine stiffened above her, digging her nails in as she struggled to keep her grip. She tossed her head back, hair spilling between her shoulderblades as she arched and writhed. Evelyn gripped the curve of her waist, holding her in place so that she could drive forward one last time. Josephine's muscles clenched tight around her, refusing to let go. Her entire body shook, and she shouted to the ceiling as her release came crashing down.

Evelyn continued thrusting through her contractions, stroking the slick point of her clit to extend them for as long as possible. But even though she tried to focus on Josephine's pleasure, she could not deny her own wants completely. She leaned forward, pulling Josephine tight against her and biting the cord of muscle at her shoulder. Her lover's unexpected enthusiasm had awoken something in her, and she suddenly wanted Josephine's flesh under her lips and between her teeth.

The bite triggered another round of flutters, but eventually, Josephine's release died away. She panted, breathless, but instead of slumping forward in exhaustion, her face split in a wide grin. "Are you ready for the rest of your reward?" she asked, and Evelyn's heart tripped all over again. Josephine's eyes were still bright and full of energy, and judging by the wicked smile on her face, she wasn't finished.

"You mean there's more?"

"Of course." Josephine laughed, gingerly dismounting her and sliding onto the floor. Evelyn watched, intensely curious, and the throbbing pressure between her legs flared up again as Josephine took her hand. It was still covered in slick ribbons of wetness, and her eyebrows rose in surprise as Josephine's warm lips began sliding down over two of her fingertips. She made a muffled noise of approval, and Evelyn felt the vibration travel through her palm and down her wrist.

Josephine cleaned her hand thoroughly, sucking each of her fingers, scattering kisses over her open palm, and even grazing the pulse point of her wrist with a warm, wet tongue. Once she was satisfied, she brushed one last kiss across the bridge of her knuckles. "Scoot forward and lift your hips. You've been wearing these awful pants for far too long already."

Evelyn put on a wounded expression. "Awful? I like to think I dress rather well these days, especially with your help."

Josephine did not bother to look up at her. She was intently focused on her goal, and as soon as her pants were within reach, she set about removing them. "Evie, on you, all clothes are awful." Evelyn swallowed as the top button popped open. "It is like draping a cloth over a beautiful painting." She flexed her legs as Josephine began tugging her pants and smallclothes down over her hips. "If I wasn't so eager to keep you for myself, I would call depriving the world of your body a crime."

Once her pants were bunched below her knees, Josephine did not bother removing them the rest of the way. She simply dipped her head, and Evelyn had to clutch the back of the couch for support. "Maker," she hissed through gritted teeth as Josephine's tongue flattened against her. The tug between her legs grew stronger, and spikes of heat shot through her stomach. Her inner walls twitched sharply, and for a moment, she worried she might not last. Even when Josephine was only teasing her, the need she felt was overwhelming.

But just when she thought the warmth of Josephine's mouth would prove too much to bear, it backed away. A cool stream of air replaced it, and she flinched, squirming on the edge of the couch and digging her heels harder into the floor. "You're supposed to be rewarding me, not torturing me," she huffed, secretly grateful for the reprieve. She needed a moment to stitch the shreds of her willpower back together.

"That was just a taste," Josephine said, gazing up at her with hooded eyes. She brought her fingers forward, sliding them up along her inner thigh. Evelyn's muscles tensed. "A very nice taste, though…" Josephine's fingertips dipped between her legs, tracing up and down in a teasing line. The light, grazing touch nearly unraveled her all over again. Watching Josephine come had already pushed her close to the edge, and it wouldn't take much more to send her flying.

"Don't tease," she begged, fighting to keep her hips still as Josephine began circling the swollen bud of her clit, peeling back its hood to expose the throbbing tip.

"Duels are not won with brute strength, Ser." Evelyn choked back a shout as Josephine's fingers dragged lower, testing her entrance. "A certain subtlety is required."

Evelyn slumped back in defeat. She wasn't sure which she preferred more, the passionate Josie who had ridden her hand with such uninhibited greed, or the calm, collected Josie who was stringing out her pleasure to the breaking point. Both of them were too much for her to handle. "Please…" She pumped her hips forward, whimpering when Josephine pulled her hand back just enough to prevent her from sliding onto those teasing fingers. "I - I didn't even know this was a competition."

Josephine batted her eyelashes. "As I said, only to the little death."

"Then just kill me already," she blurted out, careless of how needy she sounded.

"If you insist…" Josephine's fingers plunged forward, but before she could even cry out at the sudden fullness, warmth sealed around her. Evelyn looked down in shock, and her hips bucked forward at the sight of Josephine's head buried between her thighs. Her wonderful tongue was back, flicking the tip of her clit as her fingers curled and pumped below.

The sudden onslaught of sensation was too much. She grabbed the back of Josephine's head, threading her fingers through her thick, wavy hair and holding on tight. The ache within her grew and grew, swelling out until she could not contain it anymore. She came in a trembling burst of wetness, clutching down around Josephine's fingers. Every ripple of her release brought a flood with it, and she froze, caught between desire and relief as Josephine's sweet tongue and clever fingers guided her through each rise and fall.

At last, her orgasm faded to aftershocks. She fell backwards onto the couch, shaking and spent. She cracked open one eye, snorting a little at Josephine's smug look. Her lips and chin glinted in the firelight, and she looked incredibly pleased with herself. A little too pleased. With a grunt of effort, Evelyn forced herself back up into a sitting position, stripping off her shirt as she did so. Her pants followed a moment later, and she was pleased to see Josephine's eyes widen in surprise. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Evelyn paused for a beat, enjoying the soft flush that tinged the edges of Josephine's skin. "Winning." Then, she pounced.

It was easy to pin Josephine to the floor. Although her lover had many assets, physical strength was not among them. Josephine made a half-hearted effort to squirm free, but Evelyn stopped the attempt by hauling her wrists above her head and sinking her teeth into the tender place above her collarbone. The bite made Josephine shudder, and she kissed the rapidly forming bruise in apology, but did not loosen her hold.

"Evie," Josephine murmured beside her ear, her voice breaking ever so slightly. "Oh, Evie, take me." One of Josephine's legs swung over her hip, and Evelyn gasped when she felt wetness rub against her stomach. She could not possibly ignore a plea like that. She shoved her other hand between their bodies, and it only took a moment of searching to find her goal. Josephine was already so slick, so open for her. She slid forward without hesitation, filling her hard and fast.

Josephine quivered beneath her. The knee around her waist hooked higher, urging her to push deeper, and Evelyn felt heat melt over her hand. She latched back on to Josephine's throat, sucking harshly in between thrusts. She heard her name again, breathless at first, then a frantic plea just above her ear. "Evie, harder, don't stop-"

Evelyn could not bear to tear her mouth away long enough to answer. She growled into her shoulder instead, speeding up and adding a sharp hooking motion to each pump of her hand. Josephine's heel dug into the small of her back, and she struggled a little against her grip, but Evelyn kept her wrists pinned firmly to the floor. She could already feel Josephine's muscles tightening around her, twitching and fluttering every time she drove forward.

"Evie-"

"Don't fight it," she murmured against Josephine's sweat-slicked throat. "I've got you."

Josephine let out a broken sob of surrender. Her hips jerked, and the tense line of her body snapped. Evelyn pushed her hand forward one last time before Josephine's muscles caught and held her in place. The tendons in her wrist burned as she forced her fingers to curl, driving into the full, sensitive spot along Josephine's front wall again and again. The heavy pressure made her spill over at last, and Evelyn groaned into Josephine's shoulder as a pulsing river poured over the heel of her hand.

Finally, Josephine went limp beneath her. The clinging velvet around her fingers loosened enough for her to pull back, but when she tried, her lover made a soft noise of disappointment. Her leg slumped to the floor, but she pushed her hips forward, making it clear that she should stay. "Second bout to you," she sighed, the corners of her lips twitching up in a smile.

"I think you mean third," Evelyn said. She let go of Josephine's wrists and rolled off to one side, although she did not remove her fingers. "Come here," she murmured, adjusting so that Josephine could relax in her arms. "It's warm by the fire. You're shivering."

"Can you blame me? Your hands always make me tremble."

"Just my hands?" she teased, brushing aside Josephine's loose hair to place a kiss on the knot of her spine.

"You. Just you. When I watched you fighting for my sake, I was terrified, but…"

"I'd do it again, Josie," she whispered. "I would do anything for you. Anything to see you smile."

"You've certainly succeeded. But perhaps you should stick to dueling me from now on, yes?"

Evelyn closed her eyes and sighed. "Very well. I suppose I'll just have to get used to losing most of the time."

**The End**


End file.
